Brooke
Brooke is a contestant from Survivor: Australia. Survivor: Australia Brooke started Survivor: Australia originally on the blue Saanapu tribe. She joined a core alliance of five with Lee, Matt, Flick and Sam, but needed at least one more person for the numbers. Lee soon brought Kristie into their group, though Matt, Brooke, Sam and Flick concluded that Lee and Kristie were the minority of the six. When Saanapu lost the first immunity challenge, the six had power and voted out James, who was an older man and a potential challenge liability in their eyes. Feeling that their alliance was crumbling, Coleen and Nicola flipped to the Saanapu majority and leaving Jamie as an outcast. The Saanapu Four was quite happy that they were not the targets, but Lee and Kristie were angered their loyalty was not given enough attention and distanced themselves from Brooke. When Saanapu lost a second time, Brooke voted with the majority of six and eliminated Jamie. The Saanapu Four continued to solidify their alliance, but it appeared they were isolating Coleen, Nicola and Kristie, who made a separate alliance of their own. Meanwhile, Brooke and Flick strengthened their alliance and made a Final Two deal. Saanapu's failure continued to the third immunity challenge on Day 8, and the Saanapu Four got rid of Lee, who they felt was playing erratically. Brooke and the rest of her tribe was given their first break by winning their first immunity challenge. However, both tribes to shocked to find out that a Double Tribal Council occurred on Day 12. The Saanapu Four had the majority and with Kristie and Coleen stuck in a corner, the tribe unanimously voted out Nicola. However, the twist at the vote was that Nicola would only be switching tribes and could bring a member of Saanapu with her. She chose Kristie whilst Calum, Jessica and Jennah-Louise (JL) joined Matt, Brooke, Coleen, Sam and Flick on Saanapu. Despite having a 5-3 advantage, The Core Saanapu Four were worried Coleen would flip at a moments notice. They pleaded for Coleen to stick Saanapu strong, though it was not a huge concern for a while as the tribe won the first two immunity challenges. Brooke and Flick's duo wanted to overpower the tribe in case Coleen flipped, and found a Hidden Immunity Idol. Despite the idol being the possession of both girls, Brooke told Flick to keep it with her and that the secret would only be shared between each other. When the tribe lost the third challenge, Brooke and the rest of the Saanapu Four told Coleen that Jessica was the target. Coleen remained loyal to her original tribe members and Jessica was voted out at tribal council. The alliance of five continued to strengthen as they won the next immunity challenge. On Day 22, the two tribes merged. The Saanapu Four with Coleen planned on Kristie and Nicola who switched tribes to join their alliance and get rid of their allies. Kristie and Nicola however felt betrayed by Saanapu, but assured Brooke and the rest of the alliance they would come back. At the first merged vote, Brooke and the Saanapu Five voted for Rohan but Kristie and Nicola flipped and voted out Coleen. The Saanapu Four were seen as the enemy by the rest of the tribe and despite their best attempts at making a move, they were ignored. At the next vote, the four once again voted for Rohan and were pleasantly surprised when Calum was blindsided. Kristie, JL and Nicola felt they were at the bottom of the Vavau Alliance and approached the Saanapu Four at making a move. Saanapu was down in numbers and didn't want to become the next targets, telling the girls the pick a name and they would vote with them. At tribal, another blindside occurred and Rohan was voted out. Phoebe didn't want this target on her back and approached Saanapu. With only one person not connected to the alliance, the tribe unanimously voted out Nick. After three tribal councils without making their own moves, the Saanapu Four were prepared to put their names back at the top of the pact. With an alliance of four on a tribe of eight, the alliance was ready to at least force a tie and later, rocks. At tribal, the Vavau Alliance voted for Flick and the Saanpu Four voted for Phoebe. Per Flick and Brooke's plan, they played their secret idol and with the only votes that counted from Saanapu, Phoebe was voted out at the power was placed back into the alliance of Brooke's hands. Their power increased at the following vote, where despite a split in the minority's allegiances, the Saanapu Four got rid of Nicola. Feeling they had control over Vavau, the Saanapu Four's next plan was to get rid of JL. At tribal council however, the votes were tied 3-3 between JL and Flick. Enraged, Brooke knew it was not her or Flick that flipped and found out that Matt was the one who betrayed Saanapu. At the revote, Brooke and Sam voted for JL, but Matt still voted against Saanapu and the votes remained deadlocked. This meant that Matt, Sam and Brooke had to draw rocks and the one who drew the odd rock would be eliminated. Brooke was relieved to find out that Matt drew the odd rock, keeping her Saanapu Three now tightly bonded. After a botched plan against JL, Brooke voted for her again in the hopes she would be eliminated. However, Brooke was both hurt and betrayed by Flick at tribal council as she flipped on the alliance. With three votes from Flick, JL and Kristie to Sam and Brooke's two votes, Brooke was made the eighth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for her only loyal Saanapu ally Sam to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia Castaways